youjo_senkifandomcom-20200223-history
Tanya von Degurechaff
Tanya von Degurechaff is the main protagonist of the light novel/anime ''Youjo Senki: Saga of Tanya the Evil''. Originally a salaryman who died in an accident in 2013, he was reborn as a girl living in an alternate universe version of Europe during World War I. At just nine years of age, Tanya enters the Empire's Mages Division and is promoted to Second Lieutenant. Her talents, efficiency, and ruthlessness makes her an asset for the Empire and a threat on the battlefield. Since she graduated from the War College as one of the twelve knights, she's granted the title of von. Moreover, she leads her own newly-formed Wing Battalion named Imperial Army 203rd Air Mage Battalion known as''' V601.' Appearance During her time as a '''salaryman', she was a man with black hair and brown eyes. She wore a formal suit and a necktie. Reincarnated as a girl, she now has blonde hair and blue eyes. She has a small figure and cute face with minimal height and weight of an eleven-year-old child. Moreover, as a soldier, she always wears her military uniform including her Silver Wing Badge in civilian places and a battle suit in the battlefield anytime and anywhere she goes. Personality She has a lot of characteristics of a villain that is opposite to her main status as a protagonist. She is a ruthless, lunatic, cruel, an aggressive-type and sometimes full of madness that her own battalion terrified the most. However, she is always considerate of the situation she has to take. She is a good strategist and planner. She thinks of the best solution first before she acts toward the enemies or any challenges. Even though she thinks humans and her battalion as mere resources and doesn't care about them at all, she would never let any one of them die under her command because she is afraid it will give her a bad reputation and a terrible record. Plot Abilities Air Combat In live combat action, she is a dangerous killer doll whose purpose is to eliminate her opponents when ordered by the headquarters. Thus, she can solely destroyed a whole company. By using the Elinium Type 95, her eyes turned yellow and her physical and mental psyche has increased to the extend of a normal human. Strategy and Planning She has an average record of planning and strategy. However, she can manipulate the plan according to her will. Her orders is the rule that shall never be disregard and carelessly disobey. Trivia * Tanya Degurechaff was compared to the Fallen Hero of Germany named Manfred von Richthofen'' a.k.a '''Red Baron'.'' Both of them are considered as "'Aces of Aces'" during their own World War. * According to the light novel and manga, she has a confirmed record of '''62 kills and 32 assists' after her departure in the Rhine. * Her hobbies include that of drawing maps, carrying a rifle in civilian places and making plans to kill Being X. * She is the only person in their world to be able to fly more than 12,000 feet above sea level than an average normal person like the Republicans who can only fly in maximum of 8,000 feet. * According to LN and manga, she has her first thesis at age of nine that the different departments deeply recognized and being useful during war. Category:Characters Category:Empire Category:Mages